


Scars

by betterunknown



Category: Legacies - Fandom, Posie - Fandom
Genre: After Party, F/F, Josie mustered all of her remaining courage, Penelope always gets into fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterunknown/pseuds/betterunknown
Summary: “The worst part is,” Josie barely choked out the words, “you stopped loving me!”“No. Josie.” Penelope didn’t even try to hide the crack within her voice. “T-the worse part is that I loved you more than I should have.”





	Scars

Broken is an overrated word, description of her. Penelope Park has been through hell and back to even feel the adjective given by the people defining her. 

She’s been covered with bruises, her skin had been scraped with wounds, blood trickled down on her face like a typical sweat. Along with the unspoken void consuming her restlessly. But she doesn’t mind though. Because at a young age she understood the concept of temporal.Everything, eventually, ceases.

She had a rough childhood. _Well_ _who_ _doesn’t_.

But never in her life have she experienced this.

This heartache. This longing. This kind of love.

Countless of love notes lightly flying its way across the room just to reach her fellow witch who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Tallied with also countless of spells about memory removal just for Penelope to forget all about it. 

Never in her life has she backed down on anything. Every battle, every war. All of it she conquered all and made them her brand. It became her shield, her somewhat facade. She never lose. And she never had a battle scar. Not caring to hold on to the memories on how she have gotten them. She won her conquests. That’s all that mattered to her. Until she met the kind one of the Saltzman twins.

Josie is her scar. A nasty one. Right across in the middle of her pained heart.

“Miss me already?” _Again_ _with_ _her_ _facade_.

“I didn’t mean to ruin it, us,”

Hushed haunting voices echoing through the walls of an empty classroom. Beaten out hearts thudding loudly in their chests, thriving to come nearer to each other.

Penelope wished she researched how to stop time instead. So she could stare at her this close for a little longer, afraid she’ll never have a chance to again. She’s in trance until the tinge of Josie’s angelic perfume hit her with nostalgia, making her remember those late night talks within the comfort of her bed with the tip of her nose dipping through her girlfriend’s hair.

Absentmindedly Penelope opened her eyes, wondering when did she even closed it. Her ex patiently waiting for her response.

“I know J.” 

“Maybe we should try again?”

_Silence_. 

“Right you hate me. What am I even thinking. Forget about it. Forget I asked.” _She’s_ _about_ _to l_ _eave_ _again_! _Do_ _something_! But Penelope’s brain couldn’t caught up with her heart’s demand. But the odds are maybe in her favor, for Josie turned around. Watery eyes clenched Penelope’s heart. Unbelievable on how it can manage to still do that.

“God I cannot believe myself confidently walking up to you thinking we still had a chance because of your gift last night. But then I remembered all of your torturous ways to make me feel like I didn’t matter to you! I can’t believe how stupid I am falling for your show! And you knowwhat the worst part is?” Josie barely choked out the words from her trembling lips, “you stopped loving me! You already stopped loving me a long time ago! I don’t know what happened to me and change my insight on that-” Penelope slowly brushed her thumb onto the wet cheek.

_A_ _heartbeat_.

“No. Josie.” Penelope didn’t even try to hide the crack within her voice. She doesn’t want to pretend anymore. “T-the worse part is that I loved you more than I should have.”

Wounds fade. Scars stays. Forever. 

“and I still do. Josie, I still do,”

**Author's Note:**

> They happily got back together uwu


End file.
